Enfin libre
by Eternellement moi
Summary: Fuir, c'est simple. Mais fuir sa famille, c'est plus dur. Bella arrive à Forks avec un lourd passé. Ce fameux passé changera-t-il sa relation avec le bel Edward ? Arrivera-t-elle a lui cacher la violence de son père ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Me re voilà pour une nouvelle fic. J'éspère que vous aller aimer !!!! A vous de me dire !

Par la fenêtre de mon train je regardais le paysage défiler. J'allais rejoindre ma tante, dans une ville lointaine perdu dans un coin paumé. J'étais presque contente de partir. Presque, car la peur me tenaillait ou que j'aille. Peur d'être reconnue, peur qu'Il me retrouve et qu'Il me fasse payé ma fugue.

J'avais pris le temps de m'organiser. En cachette j'avais contacté ma tante Lola. Je l'adorais. Elle m'avait toujours écouté, soutenue et comprise. Elle avais accepté de m'accueillir, de me caché.

Enfin j'allais êtrelibre. Libre de vivre comme 'importe qui. Avoir des amies, sortir le soir, être amoureuse, et j'en passe ; tout cela m'étais inconnu. A cause de Lui. Mon père.

Moi Bella, 17 ans, je suis une enfant battue.


	2. excuser moii

Dsl ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Je suis en train de réécrir mon chapitre précédent car il s'est enregistrer sur Fanfiction n'importe comment avec des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire. Je vais donc effacer le dernier chapitre et le remplacer. Merci de m'excuser gros bixou à toute mes lectrices !!!

Eternellement moi.


	3. lycée

Bon ben je poste vite le second chapitre! Merci aux personnes Qui reviwver m'on Dès le début! Merci public, je vous aime!

Mentions légales: tout les personnages sont où presque une Stephenie Meyer Et cette histoire est aussi inspiréde «Les Nuits avec mon ennemi» de Joseph Ruben avec Julia Roberts.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------

"Seattle, Gare du Nord. Cinq minutes d'arrêt."

Je pris mon sac à dos et descendit. Je traversa le hall bondé. J'avais pris une apparence passe partout: toute en noir, un chapeau et des lunettes pour cacher mon visage et les bleus qui s'y trouvaient.

Je payais un ticket de bus qui m'emmenerai directement chez ma tante.J'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait. Je jetais des regards derrière moi. Je tombais carrément dans la paranoïa. Si mon père me retrouvait, je n'aurai plus qu'à creuser ma tombe.

Une vielle dame, qui était à deux rangé de mon siège me fixai comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Exaspérant!

«- Vous aller bien mon petit? »Fit-elle de sa voix grinçante.

Je lui adressais regard furieux et me retournait. Je ne voulais pas de la pitié des gens.

Quelques heures plus tard, je senti une pression sur mon épaule et sursautais comme un lapin apeuré. Je ne supportais pas les contacts physiques avec la gent masculine.

«- Vous vous êtes endormie, ma petite dame. »Renifla le chauffeur de bus.

Je me ressaisis et descendit du bus. Tante Lola était là. Elle me fit un grand signe et m'a souri.

Je me jetai dans ses bras. Elle m'avait tellement manquée, la dernière fois que j'étais allé chez elle j'avais onze ans et je m'étais cassé le bras «accidentellement». Charlie s'en voulait et ne supportait pas la vue de mon plâtre. Alors il m'avait envoyé à Forks pour ma convalescence. Lola avait alorscompris. Elle m'avait raccompagné à Phoenix et longuement parler avec mon père. Elle etait partie et Charlie m'avait foutu la paix pendant un mois.

Tante Lola m'avait présenté ma chambre. Elle me convenait parfaitement, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, parfaite quoi !

Je rangeais mes affaires et descendit à la cuisine où Lola préparait à manger. Je m'installais table et jouant avec mes couverts, attedant le repas en fixant le dos de mon hotesse.

«- Dis-moi, ma chérie, Est-ce que tu souhaiterais aller à l'école? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- J'aimerais beaucoup en effet, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Répondis-je.

- Comment-ça? Tu n'allais pas en cours?

- Non, je suivait le programme par correspondance. En fait j'étais enfermé à la maison.

Lola se contenta de grimacer. Elle ne critiquait jamais son frère devant moi. Je me demandais si elle n'en avait jamais parlé ...

- Nous irons t'inscrire dès demain matin. Je connais bien la directrice."

Nous passâmes la soirée dans le calme et je montais rapidement me coucher.

Seulement je ne parvînt pas à dormir car j'avais le ventre noué par la peur. Cette peur constante qu'il me retrouve et qu'il soit en colère. Que souffre encore. Qu'il en soit heureux ... Je ne m'endormi qu'au petit matin dans d'affreux songes.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée de Forks sous une pluie dense .Tout le monde nous fixait, c'était stressant. Je me rendis compte qu'en fait c'était moi que l'on fixait. Plus précisément mon oeil au beurre noir. Raaaah que cela pouvait m'énerver! J'interceptais le regard d'un des adolescents boutonneux et lui tirait la langue royalement. Tout le monde pouffa et le garçon me rendit la pareil. Ca commençait bien!

Le bureau de la proviseure était branché tartitude et religieux à fond. En patientant dans la salle d'attente j'avais eu le loisir d'admirateur de la statue du Christ sur sa croix. Hyper joyeux.

«- Mademoiselle Swan, ravie de vous revoir. C'est Isabella vous donc, enchan ... OH MON DIEU! Que vous est-il arrivé? Hulula-t-elle.

- Je me suis Cogné, je suis très maladroite! Dis-je sans sourire.

Cette excuse marche tout le temps. En tout cas c'était mieux que la vérité: «Mon père pense que je suis une garce Et il a décidé de me punir! »Mais bien sur!

De toute façon, Charlie n'avait pas besoin de prétexte pour me battre. Mais Il avait un gros défaut (Qu'un seul?!) Il était maniaque. Dans ses placards toute les conserves étaient empilé bien droites en ordre, étiquettes face au portes ... Les torchons devait être plié en trois et tous à la même auteur, les raillures constante ... Si tout n'était pas en ordre lorsque Charlie rentrait du travaille, je pouvait être sure que ça allait aller mal. Je sortait ces affreux souvenirs et me concentrais sur autre chose.

Lundi Matin:

Je m'inspectais devant la glace. Teint morne, une sous tonne de fond de teint pour caché les hématomes. Même un cadavre aurait meilleure mine que moi.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner calmement en lisant les journaux. Soudain je tomba sur un article. La photo de mes parents était dessus. Je stressai de plus en plus. Et si on me reconnaissait? Et si on me dénonçais? Je parcouru le texte et lu avec étonnement:

_Encore un enlèvement: les pédophiles de Phoenix_

_Jeudi dernier, au alentour de midi une jeune fille sort de fils domicile._

_Quelques voisins l'aperçoivent. Ils racontent qu'ils l'on vu monter_

_Dans une voiture aux vitres teintés. Personne n'imaginai Ce qu'il allait se _

_Passer ...._

Je jetai rageusement le journal et pris mon sac. Une fois dehors je m'apprêtais à partir à pied lorsque je remarquais que tante Lola m'attendais appuyée sur une vielle voiture.

«- Joyeux anniversaire, dis-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Heu, c'est pas mon anniversaire!

- Je sais, mais je rattrape celui des autres années ! C'est une voiture d'occasion, mais elle marche!

- Elle est parfaite ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je en caressant la peinture.

- Aller je vais te ralentir. Fille tu vas être en retard! »Lança-t-elle.

Je me précipitai à l'avant et démarrai direction le lycée.

Lorsque je descendis de ma voiture, une jeune fille m'attendait en me faisant de grands signes. Le comité d'accueil, me suis-je dis. J'adressai un pauvre sourire à la lycéenne qui à présent courrai vers moi.

«- Salut! Je m'appelle Jessica! Et toi tu dois être Isabella! C'est trop super que tu sois ici, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouveau! Alors c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui, te montrer les salles, les personnes avec qui il ne faut pas trainer, tu vois le nécessaire de survie! Depuis ce week-end, tout le monde parle que de toi! C'est surtout à cause ton œil tu vois, et aussi à cause de Mike (l'adolescent à qui j'avais tirer la langue ?)... blablabla ...

Je la laissai pillaer pendant quelque minutes encore et je finis par l'interrompre.

- Jessica, Tout d'abord appelle-moi Bella et ensuite je crois que je vais être en retard, avec tout ça ...

- Oh ouii tu as raison, je vais t'amener à ton premier cours ! S'écria-t-elle.

Math. Super ennuyeux. Cette matière ne m'avais pas manquée!

Tout le long de la matinée je dus me présenter à chaque fois à mon plus grand désespoir. Quelle idée! Me retrouver au centre de l'attention était presque une torture. Au fil des ans j'avais réussi à passer inaperçue tout le temps, dans la masse... alors là c'était raté !

«- Viens on va déjeuner, me chuchota Jessica alors que je rassemblais mes affaires après le dernier cours de la matinée.

Je la suivi dans les couloirs et la queue de la cantine. Tout en continuant de jacasser elle me remplit un plateau et le tirai à la suite du sien. Tout le monde s'écartait sur notre passage. Je compris que Jessica devait être la reine du lycée. En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle commença à me décrire chaque table.

- Là tu vois, Dis-t-elle en n'en pointant une, C'est La Table des naze. Celle là, c'est Celle des lesbiennes (Ladite table lui envoya un regard noir), La Celle des intellos et des geeks, La Table des Cullen ...

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'admirais la dernière table la plus éloignée ou était assis une famille de dieux. Je les inspectais un a un. Une aveuglante blonde, un tas de muscle qui me fit froid dans le dos, un lutin et un gars qui semblait en manque. Et le meilleur pour la fin.

Un jeune canon roux aux yeux Topaze, qui me fixait de façon intrigué. J'arquais un sourcil et il fit la même chose. Je ne distinguais plus rien autour de moi, seul son visage se découpait de la Masse. Soudain il me fit un grand sourire et mon cœur était au bord de s'arrêter. Jessica me tira sur le côté et m'accompagna à sa table. Mais il restait gravé en moi.

* * *

Excuser moi encore pour mon manque d'attention c'est le site qui bug alors dsl. ( Quand même faut le faire : L'ordi a mis "un chanoine roux" au lieu d'un "canon roux" en parlant d'Edward. Il est nul cet ordi !!!) A bientôt !


	4. Cours de sciences

Hey! Encore une fois je vous présente mes excuses pour le précédent chapitre! Bon alors merci à toutes mes lectrices pour qui je me dévoue! je déprime à cause des cours...***** DE RENTREE DE MERDE!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je fixais mon plateau comme une idiote. J'étais toujours en état de choc face à ma rencontre avec le Grand Amour. Car oui, ça l'était.

- Bella! Bella! Tu rêves?! S'écria Angela.

- Hein? Ah oui excuse moi.

Je réintégrais rapidement mon corps et pris mon sac. Je devais rejoindre le cours suivant. Je ramenais mon repas et me dépêcha d'arriver dans le labo de science. Je me présentai au professeur.

- Isabella, Ravi. Aller vous installer à côté de M. Cullen.

Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Je regardais la table ou j'allais m'installer. Il me regardait. J'étais comme aimanté vers lui. Tout en avançant je ne vis pas le sac qui gisait là. Et bien sur il fallu que mes pieds s'enmélent dedans. J'allais m'étaler de tout mon long lorsqu'une main glacée me retint et m'aida à me relever.

Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer les Siens. Ils étaient d'un noir si profond que cela me fit froid dans le dos. Edward paraissait extrêmement énervé contre moi. Je cru l'entendre grogner. Mais j'avais du rêver. C'était impossible. Je rejoint vite ma place.

Pendentant toute l'heure je n'échangeai pas un mot avec mon voisin. Je ne comprenais pas! Pourquoi tant d'animosité? Je ne crois pas que ma chute en fut la cause. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je me retournais vers Edward mais il n'était déjà plus là.C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je rentrais en courant vers ma voiture.

- Bella! entendis-je crier Tyler derrière moi. Tu ne viens pas en sport?

- Non je suis dispensée, répondis-je. Vas-y tu vas être en retard!

Depuis toute petite je n'allais pas en sport. Car lors de ce cours, la tenue était souvent composée d'un short Par qui définition était court. Et laissait voir mes jambes. Et les marques. Mon père m'avait donc fournit des excuses bidon pour le couvrir. Pourtant j'aimais le sport! Et la danse aussi, malgré ma maladresse.

Je conduisis jusque chez moi en pleurant. Je détestais que les gens fassent attention à moi mais je détestais plus encore que l'on me déteste. Et là, mon coup de foudre me haïssait clairement. J'essayais de penser à autre chose, sans succès. Ses prunelles me hantaient, un regard si profond qui me hantait.

J'ouvris le placard et resta un moment à le fixer, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, dans un accès de fureur et d'incompréhension, je jetais toute les boites de nourriture s'y trouvant par terre. Puis rouspétant contre moi-même je remis tout en place. Je me sentais si mal, si rejeté. Je pris mes céréales en cinq minutes et montais faire mes devoirs.

J'écoutais de la musique tout en repensant à la journée lorsque Lola m'appela. Elle affichait une moue contrite. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Bella, ton père a téléphoné. Il te cherche.

Cela me fit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Il vient dans trois jours. D'ici là nous avons le temps de te cacher. Tu crois que ça ira?

J'étais choquée. Il allait venir. Ce qui me mettait en danger immédiat. Je respirais lentement pour me calmer. Une boule dans ma gorge m'empêchait de respirer correctement.

- Bella?! Est-ce que ça va? Allonge-toi, tu es toute pâle!

J'obéis à ses ordres en hyper ventilant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je réussis à me calmer. Donc nous décidâmes d'un plan d'attaque. Je dormirais à l'Hôtel et j'attendrais que Charlie soit partit pour réintégrer mon nouveau foyer. Je montais me coucher en repensant à toutes ces fois ou j'avais voulu tuer mon père. Après chaque gifles, chaque batailles, chaque insultes ...

Je ne me souvenais pas même d'un moment heureux dans ma vie de famille. Tout n'avait été que malheur et douleur. Je me souvenais d'une amie que j'avais eue en primaire. Un jour elle m'avait invité chez elle et j'avais rencontré ses parents. C'étaient des personnes très douces et tendres qui regardaient leur fille avec amour. J'aurais aimé que l'on me regarde comme cela.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain en trainant les pieds. Je commençai à me déshabiller en tournant le dos à la glace. Depuis longtemps, mon reflet me faisait peur. En fait je me considérait comme une cicatrice géante et je me dégoutais.

Je pris une douche rapide et alla me coucher.

Tout ce passa normalement jusqu'au déjeuner. Assise à ma table habituelle avec la bande de Mike et Jessica, cette dernière me glissa doucement:

- Ma vielle, un dieu grec célibataire te fixe!

- Hein?! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

- Edward Cullen te mate, ma pauvre!

- Ah. Est-ce qu'il me vise avec une arbalète ou une arme quelquonque?

- Euh non, dit-elle incertaine, Il devrait ?

- Je crois qu'il me hait, me lamentai-je.

- Je crois qu'il t'a entendu! chuchota-t-elle. Il parait contrarié. Ca ne l'empêche pas de continuer à te regarder!

- Arrête de regarder dans sa direction! Il va te voir!

Elle se marrait. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre le cours. En arrivant je fus ravie de découvrir que Sa place était encore vide. Je m'installais dans le calme. En attendant le Professeur, je dessinais sur mon cahier. Puis je l'entendis tirer le tabouret. Je ne bougea pas, toujours penchée sur mes gribouillis.

- Bonjour, murmura un ange.

Je me redressais, le regardais et fis un demi tour pour vérifier que ce fut à moi qu'il s'adressait.

Mon geste le fit sourire. Je restais bloquée sur ses lèvres. Me souvenant de le regarder en face je repris ma contenance.

- Je suis Edward. Je ne me suis pas présenté la semaine dernière. Tu es Bella?

J'étais choquée. Lors du dernier cours, il m'avait ignoré royalement et maintenant Il était d'une gentillesse presque indécente.

- Tu connais mon prénom? Bredouillais-je.

- Tout le monde te connait ici tu sais! ria-t-il séduisament (cet adjectif existe-t-il?)

- Oui, mais tu m'a zppeler Bella, mon surnom.

- J'ai entendus dire que tu préférais Bella. Mais si tu veux je peux user d'Isabella.

- NON, m'écriais-je trop rapidement.

Il rit à mon empressement j'allais répliquer mais le professeur entra dans la salle.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler par deux, sur les mitoses des racines d'oignon.

Passionnant. Edward et moi travaillâmes ensemble sur le microscope. Pendentant un instant, nos mains s'éffleurèrent. Son contact me fit l'effet d'une gifle. L'électricité entre nous était passée avec une telle violence et pourtant je fus la seule à réagir. Je fis un bond sur le côté et manqua de tomber de ma chaise. Je fis comme si rien ne s'etait passé mais Edward marmonnais tout bas des trucs étranges. Nous continuâmes en silence.

Nous eûmes fini avant tout les autres. Je décidais d'engager la discussion.

- Tu portes des lentilles de contact?

- Non. Répondit l'-il simplement.

- Ah bon je croyais. Tes yeux changent de couleur alors.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa feuille.

Soudain il me demanda:

- Dommage pour la neige hein,?

Je sentais Qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

- Je n'aime pas la neige. Ni la pluie. Ni le froid en fait! rigolais-je.

- Et tu Supporte Forks? Lança-t-il.

- Je me force.

- Pourquoi venir ici alors? m'interrogea-t-il.

Je frissonna.

- C'est un peu compliqué. Je devais quitter ma ville natale. Et comme ma tante habite ici ...

- Pourquoi devais-tu partir? Tu fuyais quelqu'un? Dit-il pour plaisanter.

Mais ce fut la phrase de trop. Je me ratatinai sur moi, serrant mes bras sur moi. Je reculai, me coupant de la conversation. Je ramenai mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Mes mains devinrent poings et mon sourire se fana en grimace. Edward, lui ne comprenais rien, seulement que je n'allais pas bien. Il leva la main et demanda au prof s'il pouvait m'ammener à l'infirmerie. Je commençais à trembler et je n'entendis pas la réponse du professeur. Cependant, Edward s'approcha de moi et me parla. Je ne l'écoutais pas, mes sanglots étaient trop forts. Il me prit dans ses bras et voulu me porter, mais en suivant mes réflex premiers ministres, je me débati et le frappa. Il me lacha et je partie a toute jambes.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'étala sur le lit et pleura le reste de l'après midi. Je m'endormi avec un gout d'eau salée sur les lèvres.

* * *

Et voilaaaaa! J'éspère que vous avez aimer !!! Gros bisous !


	5. lendemain

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Il Faut dire que en ce moment, les devoirs me tombent dessus, un trucs de malade ! Merci à toutes vos reviews !!! Bonne lecture !

(Oh fait je suis désolée mais le site bug et il y a des mots qui change et qui ne veulent rein dire. Je suis vraiment navrée. )

* * *

POV Edward :

Allongée sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond. « LACHE-MOI !!! NE ME TOUCHE PAS CHAR… »Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Elle m'avait frappée. Elle, cette fille que j'admirais et pour qui j'aurais fait n'importe quoi m'avait frappée. Sa réaction avait été presque instantanée. Nous plaisantions tranquillement lorsque d'un coup elle se referma sur elle-même. J'avais voulu la faire rire et elle avait eu peur. Et qui était ce Char… peut- être une personne qui l'avait fait souffrir. Ce mot avait été étouffé par ses sanglots. Tant pis je n'en saurais peut-être jamais rien…

Je ressassais tout cela quand Alice vient frapper à ma porte.

« Edward ?

- Entre.

Elle s'avança fébrilement.

« Edward…Je peux te parler, tu sais…de…, tu sais…de ce qu'il s'est…passé tout à l'heure. Les autres s'inquiète tu sais. Je ne leur ai rien dit. Alors tu me raconte ?

- Alice,… Je ne comprends pas… Tout allait si bien. Et d'un coup elle se retrouvais en état de choc a pleurer et a trembler… Je n'ai rien compris ! Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. J'ai voulu l'aider mais, je ne sais pas…Elle s'est débattue comme si elle avait eu peur de moi, que je lui fasse du mal. Tu peux m'aider à y voir mieux ?

- Je n'en sait pas plus que toi… De quoi parlez-vous juste avant ce clash ?

- Je lui demandais pourquoi elle avait déménagé… et pour rire j'ai demandé si elle ne fuyait pas quelqu'un. Et ça a explosé.

- Tu crois que tu as eu raison ? Que tu as tapée dans le mille ?

Je considérais un instant cette réponse. Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que l'arrivée de la nièce de Madame Swan avait fait jaser toute la ville. Avait-elle un passé lourd. Pourquoi pas ?

- Alice, que dois-je faire ? Je veux dire, demain et tout les autres jours…avec elle tu vois, peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus me voir ?

- Vas en cours, et excuse-toi et avise. Soit prévenant avec elle. Tu sais demain, si elle vient et elle va venir; tout le lycée va se moquer d'elle et être sur son dos. Aide-la.

Je me préparai rapidement et pris ma voiture. J'arrivais à l'école en avance. Je pensais à ce que j'allais dire à Bella.

J'entendis sa voiture arriver. Je me retourna vers elle et attendis qu'elle descendit de voiture. Je m'avança vers elle pour parler.

POV Bella :

J'y vais. J'y vais pas. J'y vais. J'y vais pas. J'y vais.

Si j'y vais, ils vont se moquer de moi. J'y vais pas, ils me croiront folle ou faible. Et ç a je ne voulais pas. Je haïssais la pitié. Lola pensait que je devais les affronter. Ma tante était la voie de la raison. Allez, debout !

Je m'habillais rapidement et conduis jusqu'au lycée. Edward était là. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Il avait été au premier rang de mon délire. Et je l'avais frappé. Oh mon dieu. Il devait m'en vouloir. Il allait surement me demander des comptes. Et je ne savais pas comment lui répondre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortit de ma voiture.

Edward s'approcha à grand pas de moi. Il n'affichait aucunes émotions sur son visage. Je tordais mes mains comme un écolier qui récite une poésie. J'étais pitoyable. Je décrispais mon visage et essaya de sourire. Sans succès.

Maintenant, il était assez près pour que je puisse sentir son odeur qui me faisait tant d'effet. Toute ma peine s'était envolée. Il me souriait.

- Bonjour Bella, dit-il.

Je m'empressais de lui répondre.

- Pardon. Tu sais pour hier je n'aurai pas du te frapper, enfin tu vois et…et…, je repris mon souffle, Pardonne moi…

- Bella, Bella, Bella, m'arrêta-t-il. Tu avais surement tes raisons. C'est vrai que cela m'a surpris mais c'est moi qui est provoqué… ta…réaction. Tu n'as pas a m'expliquer tant que tu n'en a pas envie. J'aime avoir mes secrets.

J'étais hébété. Il ne voulait vraiment rein savoir. Etonnant. Il me regardait bizarrement maintenant.

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche Bella, Rit-il.

Pourquoi moi. L'homme de ma vie venait d'avoir un aperçu de ma bouche et cela n'avait rien de sexy. Non pas que je souhaite le séduire. Les hommes et moi c'était quelque chose de spécial. Rha Bella arrête de réfléchir.

- Allez viens ont va être en retard.

Il prit mon sac et se mit à marcher vers les bâtiments scolaires. Je le rattrapais en courant. Je ne comprenais pas sa nouvelle attitude. Mais j'avais une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait.

- Edward.

Il continua sa route.

- Edward regarde moi.

Il se retourna l'air agacé.

- Oui, Bella, répondit-t-il courtoisement.

- Tu n'en es pas obligé.

- Obligé de quoi ?

- Obligé de t'occuper de la petite adolescente a problèmes qui pette des durites à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaye de rire avec elle.

- Tu as des problèmes, demanda-t-il alarmé.

- NON, m'empressais-je de répondre.

- Ouais. Si tu le dit. Mais si je fais cela, ce n'es pas parce que je me sens contraint. Je souhaite mieux te connaitre.

Alors c'était pour me connaitre qu'il faisait cela. Pour comprendre par lui-même ce qu'il se passait. Je commençais à le cerner. Il voulait résoudre l'énigme de mon secret. Je n'étais qu'un jeu pour lui. Ou peut-être autre chose.

Il me tira par la manche et m'amena à mon premier cours. Je resongeais à toutes les fois ou nous nous étions croisé. Un coup il me hait, l'autre il se montre courtois et gentil. Je ne le comprenais pas et cela renforçait le mystère qu'il laissait transparaitre autour de lui.

Toute la matinée je reconnu des élèves de mon cours de biologie avancée parler de moi et me montrer du doigt en rigolant avec leur bande. Je l'avais prévu. Enfin, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Je patientais dans la file de la cantine lorsque j'entendis Jessica battre des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à moi.

- Hey Bella ! Ou étais-tu passée hier ?

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

- Comment as-tu appris ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Tu sais Mike le raconte à qui veut l'entendre. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tout le monde est au courant. Alors tu me raconte ? Il parait que tu as frappé Cullen ! C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais je ne préfère pas en parler.

Je pris mon plateau et commença à me diriger à notre table. Mais quelqu'un m'interpella.

Edward me regardait le bras levé, souriant de travers et m'appelant. Je ne comprenais pas. ? Les Cullen ne mangeaient qu'entre eux. Pourtant il était seul à cette table et semblait vouloir que je le rejoigne. Il me refit un signe et j'approchai.

« Est-ce que souhaiterais te joindre à moi pour ce repas ? S'enquit-il.

- Me joindre à son repas ? Ou était l'arnaque ? Pour en rajouter à mon intrigue, il me fit un clin d'œil.

- J'y crois pas. Cullen te fait du gringue. Souffla Jessica verte de fureur.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il me veut, juste pour savoir.

- Ouais, bien sur. Par intérêt juste scolaire hein ?

Je m'éloignais alors qu'elle bouillonnait.

Alors que j'arrivais à hauteur de l'Adonis je restais derrière la chaise en face de lui.

- Et si tu t'asseyais ? Ronronna-t-il.

Je m'installais alors que lui souriais de plus belle.

-Quel changement ! Tu as rencontré le saint esprit ou quoi ? Dis-je.

- Je finirais par bruler en Enfer pour mes fautes alors profitons !

Je ne saisissais pas le sens caché de sa phrase, car il y en avait un. J'arquais un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? C'est mieux pour toi, Dit-il.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? Dis-je en pointant sa famille de la fourchette tout en tâchant de changer de sujet. Je crois qu'ils m'en veulent.

- Ils vont survivre… Sauf si je t'oblige à rester avec moi, Rit-il.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'obliger » Pensai-je.

- Pourquoi ce revirement, envers moi ?

- Je laisse tomber. C'est dangereux pour toi de rester avec moi. Il vaudrait tellement mieux que je m'en aille.

- NON ! Hurlais-je un peu trop fort. Je me surprenais.

Il me regardait avec amusement. Il n'en a rien a faire de toi Bella ! Mais une partie de moi recherchait sa présence, malheureusement.

-Tu laisse tomber ? Repris-je digne.

- J'ai décidé de faire ce que je veux quand je veux et tant pis pour le reste.

Sa voix avait pris une teinte nouvelle, une sorte de réalité dure qui lui faisait peur.

- Lorsque je suis avec toi, je perds le contrôle et je parle trop. C'est l'un des gros problèmes que tu me pose.

- Ne te soucie pas de cela, je ne comprends rien. Mais un jour je saurais ton secret.

D'un coup il se referma sur lui et son sourire disparut. J'avais touché la corde sensible. Comme lui hier.

- Laisse tomber, je ne trouverais jamais. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sure de vouloir trouver.

- Cella vaut mieux pour toi. Soupira-t-il.

- Alors, Amis ? Repris-je.

- Amis…rêvassa-t-il. D'accord.

Il me fit un superbe sourire.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me perdis dans ses yeux, d'une rare beauté. En bredouillant, je répondis :

- Je m'efforce de comprendre. Tu es si mystérieux.

- Toi aussi, si je puis me permettre.

- Moi aussi j'ai des secrets, mais toi c'est différent… Je cherche ce que tu peux être.

Il serra les mâchoires et me dit :

- Des résultats ?

- J'ai deux ou trois hypothèses.

Je devins rouge en repensant à certaines de mes théories.

- Certaines sont un peu improbables.

- Comme ?

Je pris une grande respirations et balança :

- Est-ce que tu fais partit de la mafia ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds et explosa de rire.

- De…de la …Mafia ! lâcha-t-il entre quelque sanglots.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, grognais-je

- Non ! Je préfère que tu me les dises. Continue je te prie, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- J'ai…pensé…c'est bête mais…

- Allez, dit moi !

- Je pensais que tu étais dans une sorte de secte ou un truc de religion étrange.

- Non plus !

- Je ne te dirais plus rien ! Criais-je.

- Ne hurle pas ! Maintenant ton petit copain croit que nous nous disputons.

- Mon petit copain ? dis-je en me retournant sur Mike.

Il s'esclaffa de plus belle.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain !

- Ouais ! Bien sur !

- Tu ne mange pas dis-je en changeant de sujet.

- Toi non plus.

Nous dévisageâmes prudemment. Je me perdis une fois encore dans son regard.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il. Dans toutes tes théories, je fais parti des super héros. Et si j'étais…un méchant.

Je le fixai un instant et dit :

- Tu es dangereux…Mais pas méchant. Tu as un bon fond, je le sais.

- Tu te trompes.

Je replongea dans mon assiette et nous fîmes cette heure dans un silence très reposant.

- On va être en retard, Dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

Il fit une petite moue craquante.

- Je ne vais pas en cours cet après-midi.

- Pourquoi, murmurais-je déçue.

- Un peu de liberté et d'air frais ne me fera pas de mal ! Rit-il.

- Au revoir alors.

Mon ton était las. L'idée d'un cours de biologie sans mon sublime voisin ne me plaisait guère. Je traina les pieds jusqu'à ma classe lorsque Mike me rejoint et commença à parler, parler, parer….

Lorsque le professeur arriva, je venais juste de m'asseoir en repensant à ce merveilleux déjeuner. Mr. Banner nous expliqua que nous allions faire des tests. Oh nooon ! Le doigt de Mike commença à saigner. Mon front suait. Je haletais. L'odeur s'infiltrat dans mes narines et remonta mon cœur au bord de mes lèvres. Je tombais de ma chaise lourdement. Je crois que je ne tiendrais jamais un cours de SVT normalement. J'étais maudite.

- Monsieur…MONSIEUR ! Criai-je en me relevant. Je…ne me … sens pas bien.

- Quelqu'un peut-il amener Bella à l'infirmerie ?

Mais Mike me trainait déjà loin. Je devais être trop lourde pour lui. Soudain il essaya de me porter façon jeune mariée. Je me relevais et lui colla une droite. Toute les filles de la classe m'applaudir. Je me trainais dans les couloirs et dès que je fus dehors, je m'allongeais par terre.

J'entendis des pas approcher rapidement. J'ouvris les yeux et tomba dans un océan d'ambre.

Il était là.

* * *

Encore désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis mais voila j'ai fait comme j'ai pu !!! Pease dite moi ce que vous en penser !

A bientôt et en attendant plein de bisous baveux !!!


	6. ton père est à Forks

Me revoilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roulement de Tambour ………… Nouveau chapitre !!!!!

* * *

_Il était là. _

- Bella ?! Murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je tentais de l'éloigner en le poussant avec la main. Il l'évita et me redressa légèrement. Je me sentais un peu mieux en sa présence. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur mes sentiments pour lui.

J'y avais réfléchi la nuit dernière. Lorsqu'il était là je me sentais détendu heureuse. D'autre part, dès que j'entrais dans une salle je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vérifier s'il n'était pas là. C'en était presque une obsession. Je le trouvai véritablement parfait. Le mystère qui régnait autour de lui m'était devenu familier et je ne rêvai que de percé à jour son secret. J'y avais aussi réfléchit. Toutes les preuves étaient minces mais mon intuition me disait qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres. Pas…humain. Cela me paraissait fou au début mais je commençais à m'y habituer. De toute façon il pourrait être le monstre du Loch Ness, cela me serrai égal. J'avais le sentiment que je l'aimerais toujours.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne devais pas sécher ? Rétorquais-je.

- J'étais sur le parking. Répondit-il simplement. Et toi ? Ce sont les tests sanguins ?

- Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Ni l'odeur. Comment savais-tu que nous allions faire ces tests ?

Il évita la question et colla son index sur ma carotide pour prendre mon pouls.

- Je vais bien ! Assénais-je.

- Le professeur t'a autorisé à sortir toute seule ?

- Non.

- C'est l'homme invisible qui t'as accompagné ? Dit-il en regardant autour de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mike a essayé de me porter.

- Il a eu droit au coup de poings lui aussi ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

Je ne répondis pas et essaya de me lever. Je serais aussi tôt retombée par terre si Edward ne m'avait pas rattrapé. Il essayait de me toucher le moins possible ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Il faisait tellement attention à moi, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. J'adorais cela, je n'y était tellement pas habituée.

- As-tu quelque chose contre l'idée que je te soutienne comme cela jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

- Absolument pas, dis-je en souriant.

J'avançais un pied après l'autre doucement. Edward avait un bras derrière mon dos et de son autre main il tenait la mienne.

Nous arrivâmes au bâtiment et il m'ouvrit la porte. L'infirmière s'occupa de m'allonger sur un brancard en rouspétant contre le programme de biologie. Je remarqua soudain qu'Edward souriait béatement. Je suivais son regard et vu que nos mains étaient toujours entrelacée. Moi aussi le bonheur commençais à me gagner.

J'avais toujours détestée les hommes et je commençais à m'habituer à leur présence. Surtout sa présence. Je crois que je suis amoureuse. Cette idée me traversa l'esprit et me choqua. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire la même bêtise que ma mère. Mais mon père n'était pas comme Edward. Lui était doux, attentionné et compréhensif. Mon père était cruel, violent et butté. Une voix mélodieuse me parvint et me sortit de ma « rêverie ».

- Madame, je ne pense pas que Bella soit en mesure de suivre les cours le reste de cet après-midi. Je vais la ramener chez elle. Dit-il.

- Si vous voulez, mais et vous ? Vous devriez retourner en….

Edward la fit taire d'un regard flamboyant. Je rougis d'excuse.

- Je vais m'occuper de votre excuse.

Nous sortîmes et marchâmes en silence jusqu'au parking. J'allais me diriger vers ma voiture quand il m'intercepta et m'attira vers la sienne.

- Non. Je rentre chez moi et toi chez toi. Dis-je fermement.

- Tu tiens a peine debout et tu crois que je vais te laisser conduire. De plus j'ai dis à l'infirmière que je te ramènerais alors je te ramène.

- Et ma voiture ?

- Alice te la ramènera."

Il referma la portière sur moi sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je me renfrogna malgré cette preuve de « gentlemanisme ».

Il s'installa et introduit les clés dans le contact. Nous fîmes tout le chemin en silence. Lorsque j'égarai mes yeux vers lui je vis que lui aussi me fixai du coin de l'œil. Il rit doucement alors que nous arrivions doucement près de ma rue.

Soudain, le visage d'Edward se durcit et il prit un masque inquiétude et d'incompréhension. Il freina d'un coup sec, ce qui me projeta vers l'avant. Edward fit demi-tours brusquement et prit la direction inverse. Une fois remise du choc et bien accroché à mon siège, je me tourna vers lui et lui hurla :

«- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Ou on va ? Ramène-moi chez moi ! MAINTENANT !

- Je ne peux pas.

- QUOI ?! COMMENT CA TU NE PEUX PAS ? TU ME KIDNAPES ? Ramène-moi à la maison !

- TU N'Y ES PAS EN SECURITE !

- Disais l'homme qui m'enlève ! Dis-je en essayant d'ouvrir la portière.

Il prit une grande inspiration et me regarda.

- Ton père est là. Chez ta tante. Ici à Forks.

Je le regarda bouche-bée et m'évanouie.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Je me sentais bien. Comme dans une bulle. J'étais à l'abri de toute violence et méchanceté du monde. Mais cet état de béatitude commençait à s'estomper. Je sentais des mains glacées se déplacées sur mon visage et sur mon corps. Je sortis d'un coup de ma torpeur et me redressa de ma couche.

J'étais dans une chambre plutôt grande et bien décorée. J'étais ans un lit à baldaquin confortable. Je regardais autour de moi et perçus les contours de silhouettes. En y regardant mieux je reconnu leurs visages. C'était le Dr. Cullen et Edward. Je m'étonnais de les voir ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ou suis-je ? Est-ce que je ….suis…morte ? C'est Charlie qui m'a…tuer ? Pour quoi vous êtes aussi morts ?

Le docteur et Edward se regardèrent un instant puis me fixèrent.

- Bella tu n'es pas morte. Tu…tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je.

Edward s'assit près de moi et me prit les mains.

- Je t'ai ramené chez toi après ton malaise en bio et quand on est arrivés dans ta rue…

Tout me revenait.

- Comment as-tu su ? Dis-je avec une soudaine inquiétude. Comment tu savais que… tu as deviné…Comment ?!

Je devenais hystérique.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Calme-toi.

- Non je ne calmerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué.

- Bella. Rendors-toi et je t'expliquerais demain, d'accord ?

- Mais, mais…Je ne sais même pas ou je suis ! Criais-je à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu es chez nous, me dit une voix au pas de la porte près d'Edward.

C'était une femme plutôt grande et d'une beauté d'un genre étrange. Elle avait l'air profondément gentil. Je devinais que c'était la mère d'Edward. Elle s'approcha de moi et fit signe aux garçons de sortir. Ils s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Je m'asseyais plus confortablement dans le lit. Elle s'avança doucement vers moi et me prit les mains.

- Je m'appelle Esmée. Je ne te veux aucun mal et personne dans cette famille non plus comme tu parais le penser.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu parles en dormant, me répondit-elle amusée mais toujours avec cet air maternel.

- Oh. Et qu'ais-je bien pus dire ?

- Tu as peur. Des gens. Et de souffrir. Et tu as parlé de mon fils...

Je m'inquiétais de ce que j'avais pu raconter sur mon passé. Et sur s'il avait entendu.

Je me pressais de modifier mon expression faciale.

- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

- Lorsque tu as perdu connaissance Edward t'as ramenée à la maison. Tu aurais vu l'action : On a entendu une voiture arriver à toute allure et mon fils en sortir avec toi dans les bras, inconsciente… Mon mari t'a examiné et on t'a laissé te reposer. Edward est resté à ton chevet depuis votre arrivée.

- Cela fait combien de temps ?

- Cinq heures, me répondit Esmée en regardant sa montre.

- Tant que cela ? Oh mon Dieu ! Excuser moi, je dois vous importuner, Dis-je en essayant de me lever.

Esmée me prit par les épaules et me remit dans le lit avec une forte poigne.

- Tu ne nous embêtes pas Bella. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu en as aussi parlé dans ton inconscience.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Dis-je rapidement, toute rouge.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Et inutile de me vouvoyez, expliqua-t-elle gravement

- Je te répète que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ton père, Bella.

Je perdis pieds. Sans savoir comment je me retrouvai dans ses bras à pleurer. J'avais le sentiment que je n'arriverais jamais à m'arrêter. Elle me frottait le dos en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Elle se comportait comme une mère alors que la mienne n'était pas capable de m'aimer correctement. Une inconnue était plus compétente que celle qui m'a véritablement donné la vie. Je restais totalement perplexe.

Au bout d'un moment, sans m'en rendre compte, elle me reposa sur le lit et je m'endormie.

Voili voilou !!!! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire s'il vous plait !!!


	7. secrets

Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Et spécialement à **Babounette **Qui me suit depuis le début et une petite note à **zazouisa01** : Je suis désolée mais je fais des efforts pour poster vite et ne pas faire de faute, et tout et tout alors voila ! Et puis si y a pas d'action c'est parce que j'introduis ! Et si vous trouvez que je suis trop longue et ben envoyer moi une review pour me réveiller !

* * *

**POV Edward** :

J'étais au fonds de mes songes. J'avais passé toute la nuit et maintenant la matinée à son chevet à réfléchir tout en veillant sur elle. Je m'étais mis dans de beaux draps. En ramenant Bella chez elle j'avais entendu des pensées étranges d'une personne qui visiblement la cherchait. Ces pensées étaient violentes et en comprenant vers qui elles étaient dirigés j'avais pris peur et l'instinct de protection que j'avais développé pour Bella m'avait fait agir de manières dangereuses. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. J'avais mis en danger notre couverture. Toute la famille était venue me le rappeler à sa façon. Tantôt en hurlant comme Rose, ou avec des regards comme Jasper. Carlisle m'avait juste dit qu'il fallait que je règle cette question dès que ma Bella serait remise.

Ma Bella ? Cela aussi avait évolué. Me sentiments envers elle était tout à fait étranges. Au début, c'était la soif. Puis cette fascination face à son imperméabilité à mon pouvoir. Et enfin cette impression que j'étais dépendant et en même temps responsable d'elle. Nous aurions été de la même « race » je crois qu'on appellerait cela de l'amour. Mais c'était impossible. Moi et mes semblables sommes des monstres innommables alors qu'elle était parfaite à mes yeux.

Emmett me charriais déjà. Lorsque j'étais rentré à la maison avec Bella dans les bras, totalement inconsciente, il s'était mis à hurler : « Jasper ! Tu as perdu ton pari ! Il l'a mordue ! ». J'avais grogné et répondu : »Elle est vivante imbécile ! » Je m'étais précipité au premier, dans le bureau de mon père ; Après l'avoir examiné, je l'avais installée dans la chambre d'amis. J'étais resté avec elle de peur qu'elle ne se réveille totalement paniquée dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ca s'était la raison officielle. Officieusement, je ressentais le besoin d'être avec elle et de la protéger de son monstre de père.

Quand aux abords de chez sa tante, j'avais entendu ses pensées. C'était l'esprit le plus immonde que je n'avais jamais écouté. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien faire subir à sa fille pour sa trahison. Il se rappelait de tous les coups qu'il lui avait donnés et de la terreur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand elle devinait qu'il allait la battre. En y repensant, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était celle d'aller le tuer mais je devais rester près de Bella.

Et puis j'aurait raté quelque chose d'important. Bella parlait dans son sommeil. Et elle ne disait pas n'importe quoi. Elle parlait de moi. Lorsque pour la première fois je l'avais vu se retourner et puis dans un doux murmure prononcer mon prénom j'avait cru qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais quand j'eu compris que non, elle dormait toujours, j'aurait juré que mon cœur mort avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Puis elle recommença en souriant. Elle poussa un long soupir de contentement et continua à dormir d'un sommeil calme.

Je décrétai que je venais de vivre l'instant le plus étonnant et merveilleux de ma longue vie. Ainsi, elle aussi pensai à moi d'une manière un peu plus qu'amicale. Ou peut-être pas. Ou peut-être qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Cette idée m'arracha une grimace et je la repoussai de mon esprit.

Puis à un autre moment elle parla de son père. Je la regardais se recroqueviller sur elle-même en geignant. Elle disait qu'elle avait peur et que s'il la retrouvait personne ne pourrai la protéger et il la tuerait. A ce moment, je m'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal. Je veille sur toi ». Son visage se détendit instantanément.

Ensuite mon père entra et examina Bella. « Elle semble se réveiller doucement ». Je me rapprocha de mon père. Bella remua imperceptiblement, son souffle commença à être plus assuré et moins profond. Soudain elle se redressa et regarda la pièce avec étonnement. Elle prit la parole faiblement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ou suis-je ? Est-ce que je suis morte ? C'est Charlie qui m'a …tuer ? Vous êtes morts vous aussi ?

Je me tournais vers mon père en l'interrogeant sur sa mémoire qui n'était pas au meilleur jour.

- Tu n'es pas morte Bella, dis-je inquiet. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non, que c'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-elle.

Inconsciemment je ressentais le besoin d'être près d'elle et de la rassurer. Après m'âtre expliqué, son regard se tinta d'une lueur de compréhension solennelle. Puis elle se rendit compte d'un détail qui la perturbait.

- Comment as-tu su ? Comment as-tu deviné… Comment ! Hurla –t- elle.

Oups. Elle avait touchée la corde sensible. Pour sa sécurité et la mienne il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Or là je n'avais pas beaucoup d'échappatoires. Pour le moment je tentais de la calmer mais elle ne se laissait pas faire. Une vraie tête de mule. Comme moi.

Sur ce, Esmée entra dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha de ma bien aimée et nous fit signe de partir. Nous nous retirâmes rapidement et je décidas d'aller chasser. L'odeur envoutante qui provenait de Bella me retournait les sens. Je pris le Nord et poursuivis un cerf qui avait eu le malheur de se promener.

Lorsque je revins, ma mère était au salon discutant avec Alice. Elle repensait à la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec cette humaine si étrange qui attirait son fils. Je souris et monta à l'étage.

Je m'assis près de Bella et lui prit les mains. En me sentant près d'elle, elle se mit à sourire. Puis dans un geste tout ensommeillé, elle posa son bras sur mon torse. Des tas de frissons me parcoururent. Elle avait un effet improbable sur moi. A l'étage inferieur j'entendis des rires étouffés.

Il commençait à se faire tard, 23 heures à ma montre, lorsque Bella se re-réveilla. Elle se frotta la figure et les yeux toujours clos, elle tâtonna ses alentours. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur moi, elle se redressa et me regarda. Je me perdis dans l'intensité de ses yeux chocolat.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que nous nous regardions et je n'osai pas interrompre ce silence si douillet. Cependant le ventre de Bella se mit à gargouiller ce qui me fit rire.

- Excuses-moi, dit-elle en rougissant.

Je lui servis mon plus beau sourire.

- Viens, il y a de quoi manger en bas.

Je lui tendis mon bras et l'aida çà se relever.

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Je me relevai encore toute groogie après avoir fixer Edward pendant ce qui m'avait paru seulement quelques instants. Mais comme d'habitude mon estomac ne pouvait me laisser profiter de la vie librement.

Edward me prit les mains et tendrement m'amena à la cuisine. Une fois installée, il prit un air contrit.

- Je ne sais pas cuisiner. En fait je ne viens que rarement ici. Dit-il.

- Et comment fait tu pour manger ? Demandais-je intriguée.

- Je ne mange pas…ici.

Je le regarda de travers et remetta debout et le contourna pour atteindre un des nombreux placards de la cuisine Cullen. J'en ouvris un au hasard et prit des céréales.

- Tu n'en veux pas je suppose ?

Il me fit non de la tête. Je recherchai encore un bol et une cuillère. Une fois tous cela réunis, je commença à manger et je remarqua qu'Edward me regardais en souriant.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu es fascinante.

Je lui fis une mimique blasée et il rit. Une fois mon bol finit je commença à réfléchir. Il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose par rapport à hier. Ou aujourd'hui. Je ne savais plus quel jour nous étions.

- Dis, tu sais par rapport à tout à l'heure. J'étais un peu parano mais tu sais bon…tu n'es visiblement pas comme tous le monde.

A ces mots, Edward sembla se figer et ses traits se durcir. Je continuai quand même.

- Et j'ai décidé que je m'en fichais. Tu peux être ce que tu veux, cela ne me gêne pas.

- Quoi ? Comment cela, ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Je crois que tu n'es pas humain. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix. Et je m'en fiche.

Son regard devint furibond et il m'agrippa le bras avec violence. Il semblait partagé entre la colère et le dégout. Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Mais tu as raison. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Je suis un monstre, Sa voix était écorchée par la colère mais elle gardait cette sorte de volupté qui en faisait tout le charme.

A ce moment, toute la famille Cullen entra dans la cuisine. Ils paraissaient tous angoissés sauf Alice qui affichait un air malicieux. Carlisle prit la parole en premier :

- Nous serions mieux au salon pour discuter.

Edward lui jeta un regard.

- Il faut lui dire maintenant. Il est trop tard.

Tout le monde se retourna et Esmée me prit la main et me conduisis au salon.

- Bella, nous allons te confiez notre secret. Tu vas découvrir que ton monde n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois. Nous sommes des…créatures.

Je hochai la tête ne réagissant pas vraiment. Tout cela je l'avais déjà deviné.

- Nous sommes des vampires, acheva Emmett.

Je m'assis sur le canapé. Je les regardais tour à tour. Ils ne semblaient pas différents. Maintenant je savais ce qu'ils étaient. Bon et alors ? Ce la ne changerais rien entre eux et moi. Ou peut-être allaient-ils me tuer ? En fait cela j'y avais pensé et je n'en avais rien a faire. Ma vie était à proprement parler nulle alors, je pensais que je n'allais rien rater…

Toutes la famille Cullen me fixait en attendant une réponse ou même une preuve que j'avais compris. Je me ressaisis et dit :

- D'accord.

Ils étaient abasourdis.

- Comment ça d'accord ? Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc...ou elle est complètement folle, dit Rosalie.

- Non, m'exclamais-je, Je te l'ai dit Edward, je m'en fiche. Soit vous me tuez, ce qui dans l'absolu n'est pas grave, ou alors on continu comme avant à se fréquenter au lycée. Je ne dirais rien à personne, je vous promets.

- Oui, c'est ça elle est totalement barge, répondit la blonde.

Edward s'approcha de moi.

- Nous n'allons pas te tuer. Mais pourquoi dit tu que ta vie ne vaut rien ? C'est est grave de penser ça.

- Je n'ai pas de but. Ni de rêves. Et puis si ma vie se résume à me cacher de mon père, je préfère mourir. Personne ne m'aime vraiment. Même ma propre mère n'a pas d'affection pour moi. Je n'ai pas d'attache dans ce monde. Aucun être humain ne s'intéresse à mon pauvre sort.

Le vampire se rapprocha encore plus de moi, à tel point que je pouvais sentir son haleine sur ma joue.

- Ne redit jamais ça. Moi je t'aime.

La surprise me fit reculer. Je le fixai avec grand étonnement. Soudain sur une impulsion étrangère à ma raison, je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward à l'embrasser. A ce moment là, le monde disparut. Plus de mère, plus de vampire, plus rien ne comptais.

Après quelques instants il se détacha de mon étreinte, lui aussi hors d'haleine. Il se recula de plusieurs mètres et je vis que la couleur de ses yeux était d'un noir profond. Il fit quelques pas et sortit de la maison. Je restais sous le choc.

- Oh mon dieu, crièrent Esmée et Alice en même temps.

Je les avais complètement oubliés. On se fixa bêtement tous plus ahuris les uns que les autres.

- Alors, ça ! Ca c'est dément, s'exclama Emmett.

Il prit quelques claques pendant que je remontais me coucher. Trop d'événements en une seule journée.

* * *

**Pov Edward :**

Je flânais seul dans la forêt depuis au moins trois heures. J'essayais de me vider la tête, d'oublier Bella, ce baiser, ma conditions, sa famille, et tous ce qui me tracassait. Et pourtant, embrasser cette humaine était…surement le plus beau moment de ma loooongue vie. Ces lèvres étaient si douces et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre dans ses veines… Lorsque j'étais parti, toute ma famille était en état de choque. Elle était humaine et notre amour était impossible. Seulement la pensée de devoir la quitter était insupportable. Maintenant je le savais je l'aimais profondément et l'entendre dire le contraire tout à l'heure m'avait contrarié.

Il faudrait bien que je rentre à un moment ou à un autre. J'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait chez moi. Non seulement de la part de ma famille mais aussi de celle de Bella. Si cela se trouve, elle ne me voit que comme un ami. Cette pensée me ferait souffrir plus que de raison. Ou pire encore, elle pourrait ne plus avoir envie de me voir. Je rassemblai mon courage et je regagnai la maison en essayant de me calmer.

Je passais la porte sous les rires d'Emmett, les regards inquiétés de mes parents, les sautillements d'Alice et les insultes mentales de Rose. Je montai rapidement dans la chambre de Bella.

Cette dernière était de dos, elle regardait par la fenêtre. Je m'approchai d'elle en silence. Je restais près d'elle alors qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué. Je posa une main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter. Nous restâmes à nous fixer pendant plusieurs minutes. J'admirai son visage doux aux courbes harmonieuses. Je soupirais.

« Ou allons-nous ? Dit-elle.

Je compris qu'elle parlait de notre relation plus que tordue. Je caressai ses joues et lui répondis que je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle. Bella se blotti contre mon torse. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité dans ses brasa même si je savais que tout pourrai s'arrêter dès que ma bien-aimé aurait compris que moi et le reste des Cullen étions un véritable danger…

Au bout d'un moment Bella me relâcha et retourna se coucher. Je l'y suivi et la regarda s'endormir. Elle paraissait si paisible.

Vers minuit elle commença à parler. Pour moi s'était tout nouveau mais je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde.

- Edward », murmura-t-elle.

Elle dit encore qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle voulait que je la protège… Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Maintenant c'est toi et moi pour toujours. Au sens propre du terme. Enfin jusquà ta mort, mon ange. Je te rejoindrai le plus vite possible et on sera ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ensemble c'est tout.

* * *

Bon bah voila, je sais que je suis longue mais bon, j'ai manquer de temps...et de motivations. C'est porquoi je vous supplie de mettre un review même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul ou même pour mettre juste un petit mot, enfin je vous en suplie, plie, plie et replie !

L'auteur désespéré.


	8. révelation et clairière

UN GRAND, ENORME, TAILLE XXL, Merci. Merci pour votre grand soutien qui m'a fait un super plaisir et qui m'as donné envie d'écrire a fond. Et spécialement à :

**Lulu81 **: Ta review m'as fait sangloter tellement s'était mignon… Je t'envoi pleins de poutous par la poste !

**Une jeune maman conquise : **en voila un surnom ! Et bien merci beaucoup pour ta review et pleins de poutous pour toi et ton/ta fils/fille. =)

**mrsEsméeCullen, katner **(pourquoi ce surnom ? Un clin de nyeux à et son équipe ?)** edgounette **et à toutes les personnes super sympa de ce site… Bref, grâce à la gastro, je suis toute à mon clavier et me voila pour de nouvelles aventures…

* * *

**Bella POV :**

Je m'éveillai lentement dans les bras de mon vampire. Les souvenir de notre baiser d'hier me revint en mémoire. Cela avait été tellement doux et sucré. Je me senti rougir. Edward s'en aperçut :

« - Qu'est ce que me vaut ce beau rougissement ?

Pour toutes réponse je me rapprocha de lui et comprenant ce que j'allais faire, il m'embrassa. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, je passa mes bras autour de sa nuque et m'accrocha a lui. Ensuite, il se recula précipitamment et se posta a l'autre bout de la pièce à une vitesse surhumaine.

- Excuse-moi…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris…, dis-je encore essoufflée.

- Non, c'est moi. Laisse-moi quelques secondes.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Je vis qu'il ne respirait plus. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Edward, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Si tu veux j'appelle ton père…

- Non, ça va, s'écria-t-il. Je contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je comprends pas, j'ai ait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, bien sure que non. C'est moi. Tu sais, nous ne mangeons que des animaux, mais parfois, la tentation est trop forte et la…

- Oh, d'accord. Tu… tu veux que je sorte ? Demandais-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi doucement et me prit la main.

- Non, tu vois tout va bien. Il faut seulement que je m'habitue.

Au bout de plusieurs instants il se rapprocha de moi. Puis encore une fois. Il répéta se manège jusqu'à ce que nous soyons collé l'un à l'autre.

- Tu voudrais faire une ballade en forêt aujourd'hui. Juste toi et moi.

Il paraissait soucieux de ce que j'allais lui répondre, comme si mon refus l'inquiétais réellement.

- Ce serais avec plaisir, mais moi et la forêt et la randonnée ça fait quinze…

Il rit à ma remarque, me faisant l'effet d'une idiote profonde.

- Je te propose que tu te prépares et qu'on se retrouve tout à l'heure au salon. »

Après avoir accepté, je sauta sur mes pieds, pris mes affaires et fonça sous la douche. L'effet de l'eau chaude me fit du bien. C'était une de ces choses du quotidien qui me faisait rester les pieds sur terre. En l'espace de quelques jours, j'avais du affronter son retour, des vampires et maintenant l'amour.

Je m'habillai rapidement d'un jean, d'un t-shirt bleu et d'un gros pull en prévision de la randonnée. En sortant de la chambre d'Edward, je croisa Alice qui jeta un regard consterné sur ma façon de m'habiller accompagné d'un petit « tss, tss, tss. » qui m'était totalement indifférente. Je descendis lentement les escaliers en saluant Rosalie qui me répondit par un petit sourire et Emmett qui me prit dans ses bras jusqu'à la cuisine. Je ris et lui demanda ou je pouvais trouver des céréales. Il me regarda consterné.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je sais ou est rangé cette horreur qui pue par-dessus le marché ? Franchement !

- Dans le premier placard à ta gauche, ma chérie, me dit Esmée qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encolure de la porte. Tu as bien dormi, Bella ?

- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars avec de grands méchants vampires ? Ricana Emmett.

Edward vint me rejoindre et frappa joyeusement son frère au passage. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda manger.

- J'ai très bien dormi, merci. Et pas le moindre cauchemar, non plus. J'ai dormi comme un bébé.

- Que tu es, répliqua le géant.

Je ne fis que lui jeté un regard noir et retourna à mes froosties. Une fois prête, je pris mon manteau et sorti avec Edward. En marchant vers sa voiture il me prit la main. Mon cœur eu du mal à s'en remettre se qui fit rire le vampire à mes côtés. Encore une fois il m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture ce qui me fit rougir. Quelques instants plus tard il était à une dizaines de centimètres de moi. Nous dévalions une route de campagne que je ne connaissais pas.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda Edward, c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir...

- Comment cela frustrant ! Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe dans la tête de mon entourage ! Répondis-je.

- Mais moi si. Enfin, d'habitude.

- Attends, attends, attends ! M'exclamais-je. Comment ça « moi oui » ! Tu veux dire que tu as des super pouvoirs ?

Il rit.

- Non pas des super pouvoirs. Enfin, si. Je peux lire dans les pensées des autres. Mais par contre toi...C'est le silence radio.

Alors là j'étais choquée ! Toute ma vie d'enfant, je m'était demandé ce que cela ferait si je pouvais entendre ce que pensait les pensées les plus intimes des gens. Mais d'un autre côté cela devait être un fardeau : Entendre des choses que l'on aurait préféré jamais savoir ou même ne pas pouvoir dire ce que l'on sait de plus que les autres... Par contre ce qu'il me plaisait c'était son impossibilité à m'entendre. Toutes les choses embarrassantes qu'il aurait su sur moi !

- Mais alors c'est comme cela que tu as remarquer que mon..père était chez moi ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, dit il avec un ton légèrement tendu.

- C'est fabuleux ! Il me jeta un regard interloqué. Comme cela, à chaque fois qu'il est dans le coin, tu me le dit et on décampe ! Enfin si tu veux bien rester tout ton temps avec moi, dis-je en regardant mes pieds.

- Aucun problème avec ça ! Rigola-t-il.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- A quoi...pensait-t-il...tu sais l'autre jour. Je veux dire est-ce qu'il était très en colère ? Dis-je avec une toute petite voix.

Il ne fit que resserrer ses points sur le volant. Il paraissait encore une fois énervé. Ses sautes d'humeur, me faisait peur et me faisait sentir coupable.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te fâcher. Laisse tomber ce n'est pas important, m'empressais-je de dire.

- Non, Bella. Pas la peine de t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais je pense que tu ne veuille savoir. Tiens, nous sommes arrivés.

Je sortis de la voiture et à peine trois pas plus tard je trébucha sur une racine. Edward me retint mais je pus m'empêcher de pester contre cette foutu naute qui visiblement me haïssait. Edward me montra le sentier que nous allions emprunter.

- Et on va ou précisément ? Demandais-je en espérant que cela ne serai pas trop loin.

- C'est une surprise.

- Je peux avoir des indices ?, dis-je en me prenant à son jeu. Par exemple, comment as-tu découverts cet endroit ?

- En me promenant, répondit-il simplement.

- Je crois que ton principal défaut, c'est que tu es trop bavard. Tu peux développer peut-être ?

- Pff... D'accord. Donc, après t'avoir rencontré pour la première fois, tu te souviens, à la cafétéria...Eh bien, j'étais tout tourneboulé. Je sui donc aller dans la forêt et j'ai marché, marché, marche et je suis arrivé là-bas et j'ai été saisi par la beauté de l'endroit enfin tu verras tout à l'heure. Cela te va comme indice ?

Je le regardai en souriant.

- C'est parfait, mais tu as dit que tu te sentais mal, après notre rencontre. Pourquoi ?, le questionnais-je.

- Eh bien tout d'abord, parce que comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas accéder à tes pensées. Et ça, je n'y étais pas habituer. Et aussi parce que lorsque je t'ai vu...ça m'as fait battre le cœur. Ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très, très, très longtemps.

Il s'était arrêté de marcher. Je me rapprochai de lui et le prit dans mes bras. Il m'étrenna fort et plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son dos. Il se recula légèrement et m'embrassa dans le cou tout en remontant sur ma mâchoire. Mon cœur battit à 100 à l'heure. Je senti ses lèvres s'étirer en un sublime sourire contre ma peau. Il arrêta ses baisers et plaqua son oreille sur mon cœur en me soulevant du sol. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus la terre ce qui habituellement m'aurait fichu la trouille mais là, cela ne m'importais pas.

Le temps que mon cœur se calme, nous restâmes dans cette position. Après Edward me reposa et nous continuâmes à avancer. Enfin, moi à tomber et lui à me rattraper. Alors que le soleil était à son zénith, mon vampire me fit signe de m'arrêter.

- Bella, il faut que tu saches quelques choses. Tu vois si nous avons déménagé dans cette ville, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pratiquement jamais de soleil...

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas être réduit en cendres ?! M'écriais-je.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une légende. Le soleil ne me fera pas de mal, mais par contre...Il a un effet sur ma peau qui pourrait te faire peur.

- Moi avoir peur de toi ! Tu n'y crois pas vraiment ! Tu sais si je devais avoir peur des vampires, tu ne crois pas que cela ferai longtemps que me serai barré en criant comme une perdue ? Riais-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais fit un pas en avant et tira en arrière la dernière branche qui nous séparait de la clairière.

Lorsque je vis à quoi elle ressemblait, j'eus le souffle coupé. **C'était une de ces fantasmagorie du pays des fées, une de ces visions raconté par les voyageurs qui reviennent de très loin et** **que** **nous écoutant sans les croire*.** C'était une large clairière plutôt arrondie avec au centre un grand chêne. Le sol était recouvert d'une herbe verte et de millions de fleurs aux couleurs étonnantes. On entendait les oiseaux chanter doucement. Cet endroit sentait les jours de pluies et bien évidement la forêt.

Je fus tellement éblouie par le paysage que je n'avais pas pris conscience que je m'étais avancée jusqu'au centre de la clairière, laissant Edward seul dans l'ombre. Je le regarda malicieusement et lui fit signe de me rejoindre. Il inspira un grand coup et il marcha jusqu'à moi. Au début, je ne vis rien. Puis tout à coup, un rayon de soleil vint ricocher sur la peau du vampire. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit recouvert. Chaque rayon, qui se posait sur lui le faisait scintiller de plus belle. On aurait dit un diamant taillé en forme d'humain. Si la clairière m'avait éblouie, alors en comparaison avec Edward, c'était presque un bidonville.

- Je suis amoureuse d'un diamant, Dis-je.

Il parut se détendre et il se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bas oui ! Tu ne t'es jamais vu ? Demandais-je étonnée.

- Mais non je ne parle pas de ça ! C'est vrai que tu es amoureuse ?

me mis à rougir furieusement. Je baissai la tête sans rien répondre. Je sentis ses doigts relever mon menton et je rencontrais ses iris attendries.

- Oui, bon c'est bon, on va ne pas en faire tout une affaire. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas un scoop.

Il sourit franchement ce qui fit chavirer mon cœur une fois de plus.

- J'adore te l'entendre dire.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi, répétais-je.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes avec beaucoup de douceur. Je passa mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je l'entendais grogner légèrement et cela me fit sourire. J'adorais l'emprise que j'avais sur lui. Autour de moi, je ne distinguais pratiquement plus rien. Les contours étais devenaient de plus en plus flous à mesure que notre baiser s'approfondissais.

Il finit par se reculer de moi pour que je puisse respirer. J'inspirais bruyamment tout en soupirant de bonheur.

- Wow.

- Comme tu dis, m'exclamais-je.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire. Malgré tout, je sentais qu'Edward allait me demander quelque chose. Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Est-ce que c'est la première fois pour toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Tu sais, de tomber amoureux, et tout...

- Oui, avant je n'avais aucuns amis alors petit-copain t'imagine bien que c'était impossible.

- Comment cela, impossible, m'interrogea-t-il.

- Mon père a construit une sorte de barrière entre notre famille et l'exterieur, dis-je d'une voix neutre pour ne pas laisser passer l'émotion. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. J'étais toute seule.

- Et ta mère ? Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je ne veux pas t'y contraindre...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, il faut bine en parler, ma voix dérailla. Ma mère est très différente de la tienne. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Je ne lui parlais jamais. En fait je ne parlais à personne. C'est pour ça que j'ai une voix grave : Les quinze premières années de ma vie, je n'ouvrais la bouche que pour supplier mon père d'arrêter de me faire du mal...Ma mère ne prenait pas ma défense. Elle se contentait de me nourrir et de m'accompagner à l'école. Le reste, je le faisais seule.

Edward resserra sa prise sur moi et m'embrassa la tempe. Une larme perla sur ma joue sans que je lui en es donné l'autorisation. Mon ange gardien la récupéra avec son index et la porta à sa bouche. Je lui souris piteusement.

- Je ne le laisserais plus te faire de mal. Je veille sur toi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Nous passâmes tout le reste de l'après midi ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me parla de lui, de sa véritable naissance en 1901 (**Vous vous rendez compte ! Si j'en crois mon livre d'histoire, c'est l'année ou l'Etat c'est séparé officiellement du clergé ! Et aussi c'est l'année de naissance de Luis Armstrong !!! Enfin bref, c'était ma parenthèse historique**), et de sa rencontre avec Carlisle et la fondation de sa famille. Il me parla ensuite de l'organisation général de la hiérarchie des vampires et à peu près de tout ce qu'il savait à propos de leur pouvoirs... Lorsque nous eûmes finit de parler, le soleil était en train de se coucher.

- Bella, je vais te montrer comment nous nous déplaçons de manière vampirique. Grimpe sur mon dos, dit Edward d'une voix enjoué et toute excitée.

Pas très confiante je m'installa sur son dos et passa mes bras autour de son cou. J'ouvris les yeux bien grand histoire de ne rien rater du spectacle. Et je ne fus pas déçue du voyage. Edward se mouvais très peu mais je voyais le paysage défiler à toute allure. Pourtant rien ne prouvait qu'il avançait vraiment. Totalement incroyable ! Il s'arrêta d'un coup et je remarqua que nous étions arrivés à la voiture. Je descendis lentement de son dos. Encore toute chancelante je lui hurla :

- Ce que tu peux être égoïste !

Devant son incompréhension, je clarifia la situation :

- Tu m'as obligé à marcher des heures dans un sentier très dangereux alors qu'en un instant on aurait pu y être.

Je lui souris et lui envoya un coup de poing joueur sur le torse. Il me rendit mon sourire avec une beauté à couper le souffle. Encore une fois j'en restai coite, bouche ouverte et je priais pour ne pas avoir baver. Quelle humaine pitoyable devais-je être à ses yeux vampiriques. Pff... Il me prit dans ses bras, et me reconduisit à ma place de passagère.

- Je crois qu'Esmée t'as préparé un copieux repas. Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait sauter le déjeuner. Il fallait me dire que tu avais faim, s'excusa-t-il.

- Mais non, ne t'excuse pas. Je n'ai pas faim pendant la journée. C'est gentil de la part de ta mère de me faire à manger.

Lorsque nous entrâmes à la villa, je senti effectivement une délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine. J'y trouvais Esmée qui remuait quelque chose dans une poêle. Emmett était accouder au bar et me regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Esmée. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me préparer mon dîner...

- Tss, tss, tss, ça me fait plaisir. Par contre cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiner alors je ne suis pas certaine du résultat...

- En tout cas ça sent divinement bon, et ça à l'air délicieux, la rassurais-je.

Emmett qui était dans mon dos, vint coller son nez sur ma carotide.

- En effet, ça sent divinement bon et ça à l'air appétissant.

Edward se mit à grogner et il m'attira derrière lui. Moi, cela me faisait rire, le double sens de mes paroles.

- Edward, il rigole, m'exclamais-je. Merci Emmett, je suis flattée.

Nous rîmes tout les trois, sauf Edward qui était encore méfiant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Je dina avec toute la famille Cullen, enfin je mangeais et ils me regardaient. Puis nous regardâmes la télé en famille. Car oui ils étaient devenus ma famille.

* * *

Tadaaaam !!!!! J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Attention record battu !!! J'ai posté super rapidement !

***Extrait de ****Contes fantastiques**** de Guy de Maupassant. C'est dans la nouvelle appelée**** sur l'eau**** d'on j'ai du apprendre un passage comme poésie en français ^^.**

Sinon je voulais vous demandez :

Vous avez aimé ?

Je suppose que vous êtes toutes allées voir Twillight 2, et qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi de toute façon j'ai boycotté le 2 parce que je hais les acteurs, et c'est pas du tout comme le livre et ...bref, je refuse de donner de l'argent pour ça ...

Pleins de poutous gros comme...euh...Big Ben ?


	9. Retour aux sources

Pardon. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour mon retard. Les raison de ce long temps d'attente :

. Punition de deux moi sans ordi (c'est à dire sans Fanfiction, horrrrrrrible !)

. Panne d'Internt

. Et grosse, grosse, grosse flemme.

Encore désolée !

* * *

« - Allez Bella ! Tu viens jouer ! » Hurla Emmett.

Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, l'orage grondait. Toute la famille Cullen avait donc décidé de me trainer en forêt histoire de me voir avec une batte de baseball. Je ne préférai pas imaginer le massacre. Mais lorsqu'Alice me l'avait demandé, je n'avais pu refuser devant la moue qu'elle affichait.

En ce moment, je me trouvais donc à l'orée d'un grand champ. Tous m'attendaient. Jasper me tendit cette batte horriblement lourde. Je m'avançais de quelques pas et m'installa sur la base. Je levai la batte sur mon épaule manquant d'assommer Esmée qui se trouvait derrière. Les rires de mes nouveaux frères résonnèrent dans la forêt. Après leur avoir tirer la langue je fis signe à Carlisle qu'il pouvait lancer. Il m'envoya la balle à une vitesse modérée, même pour les humains. Lorsque je frappa la balle je fis un tour sur moi-même à cause de mon élan et tomba sur les fesses. Edward se précipita pour me relever alors que Rose et son mari pleuraient presque de rire. Je tentai de leur envoyer la batte à la tête. Elle retomba piteusement au sol à peine à un mètre de moi, ce qui les fit plus rire encore.

J'allais m'assoir dans un coin pour arbitrer la partie. Soudain Alice se figea. Le champs était redevenu calme et un silence de mort y régnait. Edward aussi s'arrêta de bouger. Lorsqu'ils reprirent vie, ils avaient un air décidé.

«-Bonne idée, Alice, dit Edward en se retournant vers les autres.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Esmée, inquiète.

Alice répondit calmement mais je devinai quand même son inquiétude.

- Les nomades arrivent plus tôt que prévu. Maintenant.

Tous prirent un air choqué tout en me regardant. Je me souvenais des nomades. Edward m'en avait parlé. Il avait dit que ces autres vampires allaient passer par Forks. Et qu'ils n'étaient pas végétariens. Un frisson de peur me parcouru le dos.

- Comment s'organise-t-on ?

- Je ramène Bella chez elle. Vous les occuper le plus possible, le temps qu'on déguerpit. Et s'ils veulent allez à la maison. Mais ne les laissez pas se nourrir ici, ni « visiter » la ville. Je vous rejoins rapidement." Expliqua mon amoureux.

Puis il se retourna vers moi. Il me prit la main vivement et me tira vers la voiture.

- Edward, tu me fais mal !

Il me fixa avec inquiétude et me jeta pratiquement dans la voiture. Il démarra en trombe en murmurant à une vitesse incroyable.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont rester longtemps ?demandais-je doucement.

- Je ne sais pas mais en attendant je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle

- Voila une perspective qui me plait

Il me lança un pauvre sourire avant de s'en remettre à la route. Le voyage jusqu'à chez moi se déroula une fois de plus dans le calme.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Il ne bougeait pas.

- Edward, appelais-je en passant une main devant son visage. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la voiture lorsqu'il me prit la main.

- Bella. Promet-moi, jure-moi que tu ne sortiras pas de a maison. Pour aucune raison.

- Et si elle est en feu ? demandais-je pour le taquiner.

- Bella ! Ce n'est pas amusant. Je dois retourner chez moi et s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit je ne crois pas que j'y survivrais. Alors maintenant tu dois me promettre que tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison. Sauf si elle est en feu, ajouta t'il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Oui je promets. Mais il ne m'arrivera rien. En plus ces vampires ne savent même pas que j'existe. Que peut-il m'arriver de pire ? Me brûler la langue en mangeant un truc trop chaud ?!

Il soupira puis alla m'ouvrir la portière de la Volvo. Après un chaste baiser, je m'avançais vers ma demeure sans le regarder et entrai.

La maison était calme. Tante Lola devait être dehors. Mon estomac grognant, je retrouvai ma cuisine. Malheureusement le frigo était vide. Je commanderais une pizza plus tard. Pour le moment je décidai d'aller faire un somme.

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque des cris me réveillèrent. J'identifiais la voix de ma tante mais aussi un autre timbre que j'aurai préféré oublier. Mon père. A Forks. Dans ma maison. Quand on y pense s'était horriblement logique. Il était déja venu. Je croyais qu'il serai parti. Mais non

« Elle n'est pas ici ! Va-t'en de chez moi, monstre ! Je ne cache pas ta fille ! LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE !

- Je sais qu'elle est ici, ou est-elle ! Elle est en haut c'est ça hein ! Bella ! Descend tout de suite, ma chérie. »

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Il allait me trouver. Il fallait que je m'échappe.

J'attrapa un sac sous mon lit et y fourra quelques affaire indispensables. Alors que je refermais le zip de ma valise, j'entendis un brut de coup. Puis plus rien. Oh non. Maintenant des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. D'habitude, à mon réveil, mes pensées étaient embrouillées. Mais aujourd'hui elles étaient claires. Je voulais me jeter par la fenêtre en courant et fuir le plus vite possible. Seulement, si je faisais un seul bruit, il risquait de m'entendre. Pour le moment il était dans la chambre d'amis. La salle de bain. Il se rapprochait. J'avançais pas à pas sur le plancher. Je priais pour qu'aucune planche ne grince.

Trop tard.

Je m'arrêtais. Lui aussi. Il avait en tendu. L'adrénaline bouillonnait dans mes veines. D'un coup, je m'élança sers la fenêtre. Je n'avais que très peu de temps. Je regarda par-dessus le carreau. Dieu que le sol était loin. Je n'avis plus le choix, Charlie venait de tourner la poignée de ma porte. Je passa une jambe par-dessus la rambarde. Je sauta juste avant que mon père puisse m'attraper. Lorsque j'eu atteins la terre, je senti une douleur fulgurante à la cheville. Je levais les yeux. Il n'y était plus. Il devait être en train de descendre. Je tentai de me relever malgré la douleur. Je me trainai vers ma voiture. Merde. Je revoyais très bien les clefs sur le comptoir...dans le salon. J'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Des pas se rapprochant. Le sang qui battait dans mes tempes. Je courais plus vite mais rien n'y fit. Un coup s'abattis sur mon crâne puis plus rien. Rideau.

Lola pdv 

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête atroce. Je mis quelques secondes à me souvenir où je me trouvais. Atour de moi, des meubles cassés. Des débris de verres, de l'eau. Puis tout me revint. Je me levais difficilement. Charlie m'avait envoyé un pot de fleurs. Et je m'étais évanouie. Bella. Je couru à l'étage. Personne. Je redescendis et composait le numéro de la police locale. Ils allaient s'en occuper. Ils m'avaient conseillés de rester ici. A ne rien faire. Ohhhh Bella. Reste en vie s'il te plait.

Esmée Pdv :

Lorsque Bella et Edward partirent, nous reprîmes la partie. Quelques minutes après, les nomades arrivèrent. Trois mâles et une femelle. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement agressif même étonnamment poli pour des « carnivores ». Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, nous leur offrîmes de nous accompagner à la maison.

Une fois arrivés nous nous installâmes au salon. Il venait du Mexique et ils souhaitaient rejoindre le Canada. Ils nous apprirent aussi qu'ils repartiraient bientôt, ce qui nous soulageâmes. C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward entra. Il paraissait soucieux. La soirée se déroula calmement. Rose, Alice et moi papotions avec la femelle, Edward et Emmett regardait la télé et les autres hommes lisaient.

C'est alors qu' Emmett monta le son du téléviseur.

**«Alerte enlèvement : La jeune Bella Swan (photo ci-jointe) a été kidnappée dans le courant de la nuit. Elle porte un jean bleu, un pull noir et des basquets. Elle aurait été kidnappée par son père Charlie Swan. Si vous avez une information concernant cet enlèvement veuillez contacter la police. Si vous les voyez, vous ne devez en aucun cas intervenir seul. Attendez la police. Alerte enlèvement... »**

Silence.

Une demi-seconde plus tard Toute la famille se ruait dehors. L'un des notre était en danger.

Bella Pdv : 

Le sol sous moi était mou. Je reconnaissais cette odeur. Je tentai de me souvenir à quoi elle correspondait mais je n'y parvenais pas. En revanche je reconnaissais le vrombissement de la voiture de mon père. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'avais mal à la cheville et à la tête.

« Enfin de retour parmi nous, Bella.

Je haïssais cette voix en même temps râpeuse, mielleuse et amusée. Je tentai de bouger mais des liens me retenaient les poignets et les jambes.

- On retourne à la maison, mon ange. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. De toute façon je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir cette fois. Papa te surveille. »

De la banquette arrière je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Je crois que nous étions sur une route dans la campagne. Pas une lumière rien. On captait à peine la radio.

« -Ta mère va être si heureuse de te revoir ! Pas un jour ne passe sans que j'aille sur sa tombe. Tu ne savais pas ? Elle est morte. La pauvre malheureuse est tombée dans les escaliers...Tiens nous sommes arrivés.

Il entra dans une sorte de garage insalubre. Il coupa le moteur, descendit de voiture et vérifia que nous étions seuls. Puis il vint me détacher. Je sorti du véhicule tout en essayant de trouver une issue de secours. Mais avec ma cheville je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin. Pourquoi Alice n'avait-elle pas vu ce qui allait se passer ? Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas venu me sauver ? Peut-être ne savaient-ils pas ? Ou pire peut-être savaient-ils mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire de moi ? Peut-être me laisseraient ils mourir. Edward ne m'aimait peut-être pas. Les larmes sortaient encore plus nombreuses de mes yeux. Il savait qu'il serait là. Il avait du entendre ses pensées. Charlie me conduisit dans un petite pièce sombre.

Puis il commença à me frapper. D'abord un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je suffoquais. Alors que j'étais pliée en deux il me propulsa contre le mur ou je m'étala. La douleur était insupportable. Mais je savais par expérience que ce n'était que le début. Et personne ne me sauverait cette fois là.

Edward PDV :

Objectifs : trouver Bella, Sauver Bella, Le tuer.

J'agissais comme un robot. Aucune émotion ne me traversait. Ni haine, ni inquiétude. Pas une once de colère. Je n'avais plus rien d'humain.

Lorsque la nouvelle était tombée ce fut un choc pour tous le monde. Avant que personne n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'étais déjà parti. Je me rendis d'abord chez elle. Je sentais son odeur. Elle avait tentée de fuir, mais mas assez rapidement. Son fumet disparaissait au bout de la rue.

«- Elle a du être emmenée dans une voiture. De force, dit Jasper en pointant du doigt une tache de sang. »

Je me retournais vers Alice. Elle était incapable d'avoir une vision. Elle pensait que cela venait d'un blocage généré par Charlie. Mais pourquoi c'était un mystère.

Par chance nous pouvions tracer la voiture qu'il avait emprunté pour enlevé Bella. Nous devions faire vite. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment plus tôt dans la soirée. Et il se réalisait.

Cette trace nous mena à quelques centaines de kilomètres. L'arôme de Bella était de plus en plus présent. Et celui de son sang également.

Alice PDV : 

J'étais totalement incapable de me concentrer. A chaque fois que je tentais de percevoir le futur, une sorte de mur me bloquait le passage. Comme pour les loups-garous. Etrange...

Nous étions arrivés dans une sorte de toute petite ville. Un coin paumé loin de tout. Près de la zone industrielle nous trouvâmes la voiture. Une vielle Volkswagen bleue, tout ce qui a de plus commun. Soudain nous entendîmes des cris.

Bella PDV :

J'avais du mal à respirer. Mes yeux se fermaient peu à peu. J'avais si mal, si sommeil. Je serais bientôt libre, je le sentais.

Soudain un gros bruit métallique survînt au fond de la pièce. Lorsque je vis les Cullen au grand complet je compris que j'étais dans un rêve. Ils ne pouvaient pas être vraiment là. Impossible. Je décidai de lâcher prise et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

«- Bella ! Bella ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu m'entends ?

J'entendais toutes ces voix. Elles étaient déformées, comme celles des dessins animés. Cela me donnait envie de rire. Pourtant la situation ne s'y prêtait du tout. J'étais morte. Enfin je crois. Sinon comment expliquer que je ne ressentais plus la douleur ?

- Ca y est. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour la douleur.

Je reconnaissais la voix douce mais inquiète de Carlisle. Ce pourrait-il que je sois vivante ? Je chassais cette idée de mon esprit. Trop douloureuse.

- Edward. Il faudrait peut-être que tu ... t'en occupes ? Elle a des blessures irréversibles...

- Non. Elle va s'en sortir. Je le sais. Je ne la transformerais pas. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a trop souffert ? Non, je m'y refuse.

- Edward ! Bientôt tu ne pourras plus rien faire ! Il sera trop tard ! hurla Alice.

Je repris soudain le contrôle de mes muscles. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir dormi longtemps.

- REGARDE ! Elle se réveille ! Bella ! Mon amour, tu m'entends ? J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, murmura Edward.

Je tentais de parler mais je n'y parvenait pas.

- Elle a subît trop de dommages. Elle ne contrôle rien. Ce sont des lésions cérébrales...marmonna Carlisle.

Je pouvais voir leurs traits s'affaisser. Mais je me sentais incapable de tous muscles me jouait des tours. Tout tournait autour de moi.

- Faîtes quelque choses... Je n'en peux plus.

Ce furent mes derniers mots en tant qu'humaine car aussitôt des crocs acérés se plantaient dans ma chaire. Ils ne m'avaient pas oubliés.

* * *

Bon d'accord c'est court mais bon je préfère laissez ça comme ça pour le moment. Et encore désolée pour le loooooooooong retard.

Et un petit merci à Mrs Esmée Cullen qui est venue me secouer pour que je recommence à écrire.

Je comprendrais si vous me détester.

L'idiote d'auteur


	10. Enfin Vampire et Vengeance

**Merci pour vos reviews quelles soient bonne ou mauvaise, j'ai apprécié le geste (même si j'ai préféré les positives ^^) **

* * *

Je savais que j'allais me transformer. Je le savais puisqu'ils m'en avaient parlé. Pourtant j'attendais toujours cette immonde douleur qu'Edward m'avait décrite. Décidément je ne pouvais rien faire comme les autres. Je me sentais juste très vide. Des sortes d'images me traversaient juste l'esprit de temps à autres. Comme en ce moment, je me voyais dans une sorte d'ascenseur qui ne cessait de descendre. Ou de monter, je ne sais pas trop.

Si je devais passer trois jours complets comme cela, j'allais m'ennuyer. C'était réellement très long ! Oh moins, j'avais le temps de penser à ce que je ferais en premier lorsque je me réveillerais. Soudain l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un long couloir sombre je paniquais. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Qu'un horrible rêve ! Mes jambes commençaient à m'emmener vers la noir profond... Je me sentais comme envahie par les ténèbres. Un froid perçant me perça les poumons. Serais-ce ma transformation qui débutait ?

Carlisle PDV : 

La transformation de Bella avait commencé depuis vingt-sept heures. Elle ne hurlait pas. Elle ne tentait pas de s'échapper. Elle ne demandait même pas à ce qu'on l'achève. Elle se contentait de rêver. Rêver ! De temps en temps Bella fronçait les sourcils.

Toute la maison se sentait inutile. Je me sentais inutile. Lorsque nous avions rapatrié Bella à la maison, plus personne ne parlait. Enfin presque. Le principal sujet de conversation était Charlie. Nous ne l'avions pas tué. Rosalie nous l'avait interdit. Elle avait discuté avec Edward et l'avaient convaincu de ne rien faire. C'était à Bella de décider du sort de son tyran. Elle pourrait le tuer, le laisser vivre,...Je n'approuvais pas totalement. Pour l'instant il était enfermé à la cave. De temps en temps il criait pour qu'on le libère, qu'il était innocent, ou alors il nous insultait « J'ai de l'influence, vous savez ! Dès que je sors, je vous fais tous arrêter » Nous ne prêtions pas attention à son baratin.

Edward était insupportable. Il passait tout son temps au chevet de sa compagne. Il se lamentait car Bella ne répondait normalement au venin. Cela nous avait tous intrigué. Il croyait qu'il avait agis trop tard, qu'elle allait mourir,... Il refusait de se nourrir. Une vraie tête de mule.

Edward PDV : 

Une journée et trois heures. Une journée et trois heure que j'avais commis l'irréparable. Je m'en voulais tellement. Bella était comme dans une sorte de comma. Je lui parlais tout le temps mais elle ne réagissait pas. Sa transformation, s'il y avait transformation, était anormale. Elle ne souffrait pas, ne criait pas. J'aurai du m'en réjouir. Mais mon père disait que l'on ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau. Les mouvements de ces yeux (MOR : mouvement oculaire rapide, c'est ce que font nos yeux quand on rêve) indiquaient que son cerveau fonctionnait toujours. Je me demandais parfois à quoi elle rêvait. Pourtant plus le temps passait plus je m'inquiétais.

Bella PDV : 

Tout au bout du sombre couloir, je trouvai une pièce. J'y étais depuis au moins un quart d'heure lorsqu'une voix retenti.

« Isabella Swan. Votre cas a été examiné par le jury, annonça cette voix qui sortait de nulle part.

- Comment-ça un jury ? Comme dans le jugement dernier ?

Soudain une forme se détacha des murs. Cette forme se transforma en homme. La vingtaine, des cheveux blonds, un visage angélique. Il arborait un air serein. Il s'approcha de moi.

- Bella. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je suis en train de me transformer c'est cela ? Ou alors je suis morte, dis-je en paniquant vraiment.

- Non, tu n'es pas morte. Mais tu ne te transforme pas non plus.

- Alors je suis quoi ? Ou suis-je ?

- tu es dans un lieu.

- Tu parles d'une info...

Il rit calmement.

- Un jury est en train d'examiner ton cas. C'est-à-dire qu'ils délibèrent quand à ton sort. Ils repassent tous les évènements de ta vie. Après ils te diront si tu peux devenir vampires ou alors si tu dois simplement...disparaître.

Cela me fit un choc. Est-ce que tous les vampires étaient passés par ici ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle. Seulement il se pourrait que je ne puisse jamais lui en parler. Il se pourrait que je ne réintègre jamais mon corps. Il se pourrait que je ne revoie jamais Edward. Cette pensée m'arracha un sanglot.

« Non ! Il est trop tôt ! Vous avez vu à quel point j'ai souffert dans ma vie, et maintenant que je trouve enfin des gens qui tiennent à moi et que j'aime, vous me les enlevez cruellement ! Bande de monstres ! Hurlais-je à cet idiot de blondinet.

Mais il était déjà parti. Et moi aussi je me sentais partir. Encore une fois !

J'ouvris les yeux. De là ou je me trouvais, je ne pouvais voir que le plafond. Un plafond blanc commun. Pourtant je n'en avais pas la même perception que d'habitude. Je pouvais sentir sa texture, son odeur, ce qui était vraiment extraordinaire. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je sentais des tas d'autres choses. Je sentais d'autres fragrances plus vivantes. La plus proche était un mélange subtil de miel, d'herbe fraichement coupée et une sorte de substitut d'été. Cette combinaison était exquise. Lorsque je tournais la tête pour en découvrir la source, je tombais nez à nez avec lui.

Edward Pdv :

J'étais sortis à peine une seconde pour parler avec mes frères. Lorsque je regagnais le bureau Bella avait changée. Elle était magnifique. Elle était plus grande, ses cheveux avaient poussé d'une dizaine de centimètres, sa taille s'était raffermie et sa peau était plus claire. Elle était transformée. Je m'étais propulsé à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques instants elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle dévisageait le plafond. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers moi.

Elle avait un visage impassible. Je décidais de ne pas bouger. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé de ma transformation le moindre geste me terrorisait. Aucun de nous deux n'esquissait un geste.

Bella PDV :

Il ne bougeait pas non plus ce qui me permettait de le détailler. Je le voyais vraiment pour la première fois. Il était plus beau que jamais. Et même beau ne suffisait pas. Ce mot lui faisait presque insulte.

En revanche, son attitude m'inquiétait. Pas d'émotions dans ses yeux. On aurait presque dit qu'il se fichait que je sois là. Je m'attendais à se que mon cœur batte plus vite. Mais rien ne vînt. J'étais donc bien transformée. Je me détournais du regard de cet homme que j'aimais tant. Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Lorsque j'eus fini de m'inquiéter pour rien, je me mis debout. Ma force et ma vitesse me surprit. J'avais un nouvel équilibre qui me ravît. Je ne savais trop quoi faire. Je mourrais d'envie de lui parler mais en même temps... je voulais découvrir mes nouvelles capacités.

- Ou vas-tu mon amour ? demanda Edward en m'enlaçant. J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! J'ai cru que je ne t'avais pas sauvé. Tu es toujours la même hein ? Tu vas bien ?

- Edward, dis-je en découvrant ma toute nouvelle voix. Edward, je suis si heureuse ! Tu es vraiment là ? Je ne suis plus en train de rêver ? Ils m'ont fait revenir !!!

Visiblement Edward ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que je racontais. Mais pour le moment j'étais juste très heureuse d'être vivante et vampire. Mon ange me fit un sourire tordu qui me fit fondre. Je me jetais sur lui et je pris possession de ses lèvres

- Bella...Je t'aime mais là, tu me serre trop fort.

Sa réflexion me gela sur place. Je le libérais instantanément et me recula de lui. On entendit le rire bruyant de mon nouveau frère.

- Alors Eddy ! Tu te fais battre par une fille, s'exclama Emmett.

Je le regardais avec un air amusé. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit je lui fit une prise d'auto-défense que j'avais apprise à l'école. Il se retrouva par terre devant toute la famille avec un air ébahi qui me fit hurler de rire. Il se releva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Carlisle nous interrompit :

- Je ne veux pas faire les rabat-joie mais tu dois avoir soif Isabella ?

Pour la première fois je remarquais que ma gorge était vraiment irritée. Cela devenait vraiment douloureux.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, s'excusa mon compagnon. Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais chasser.

- Allons-y, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

L'idée de découvrir mes nouvelles capacités avec Edward me ravi.

- On va passer par la fenêtre, c'est plus rapide. Je comprends que tu es peur au début mais tu vas voir c'est facile. Tu vas prendre une impulsion et tu vas sauter. Tu auras le temps de placer tes pieds de façon à amortir ton poids...

Je l'écoutais à peine. Je retirais les chaussures ridiculement hautes qu'Alice m'avait mises. Je ne laissais pas le temps à Edward de finir son explication et je sautai. Le sol arrivait à une lenteur ! Comme prévu, je positionnais mes jambes et atterri doucement. Je regardais la baie vitrée par laquelle j'étais sortie. Tous les Cullen me regardaient la bouche ouverte.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de mode d'emploi, me dit Edward une fois qu'il m'ait rejoint.

- Ne boude pas ! Je suis juste pleine d'enthousiasme !

Je lui souris et je partis en courant à travers les bois. Je sentais qu'il me suivait. La vitesse me procurait du plaisir. Le vent qui froissait mes vêtements, la sensation de la terre entre mes orteils... J'éclatais d'un rire explosif. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Cette seconde vie commençait très bien. J'observais mon amoureux du coin de l'œil. Il me regardait avec un sourire taille XXL. Je ralentissais et lorsque nous fûmes à la même hauteur, je me jetais sur lui une énième fois et nous roulâmes dans l'herbe en riant. Une fois calmés, nous resserrâmes notre étreinte et je commençais à jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Tu sais si je suis en vie en ce moment c'est uniquement grâce à toi. En plus, je suis heureuse. Et ça c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Je t'aime.

Il ne répondit pas. Je le sentis me caresser le dos. Il n'osait pas parler, je crois. Je me retournais de façon à voir son visage. Il était tendu.

- Je me sens coupable. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais encore vivante. Tu serais chez toi. Tu n'aurais pas été en danger permanent. Et c'est moi que t'es ramené chez toi alors que j'aurais du me douter qu'il serait dans les parages. Tout est de ma faute.

Je me mis à cheval sur son corps.

- Je refuse que tu pense cela. Et d'abord si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai morte la semaine dernière. Si tu n'avais pas été là, tu ne m'aurais pas prévenu que mon père était chez Lola. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais jamais su à quoi ressemblait l'amour. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais eu une vie morne. Ne redis jamais pareils ineptie. Promet le moi, dis-je en désignant ma main droite.

Il me regarda, méfiant puis fini par taper dans ma main. Nous soudâmes notre accord par un baiser langoureux.

Je finis par me relever.

- C'est pas tout chéri, mais on n'est pas là pour ça, dis-je avec un accent pitoyable.

- Tu as raison, répondit Edward en m'imitant.

Nous rîmes et nous recommençâmes à courir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis une odeur étrange. « Ton repas », commenta mon compagnon.

Il m'expliqua rapidement les bases de la chasse. Lorsque je repéra un cerfs qui était isolé du groupe, je mis en pratique le peu que je venais d'apprendre. Le liquide rouge qui coulait calma la brûlure de ma gorge. Je me sentais repue.

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward était agité.

- Bella. Il faut que je te prévienne. Lorsque nous t'avons sauvé, nous n'avons pas tué Charlie. En fait Rosalie nous à expliqué que c'était à toi de décider de son sort. Elle croit que si tu l'affronte une dernière fois, tu seras débarrassé de tes démons, ou un truc comme ça.

Je réfléchissais. En fait je n'avais jamais imaginé prendre ma revanche un jour. L'idée me paraissait très alléchante.

- Si tu veux, on peut s'en occuper. Si c'est trop dur pour toi...

- Non. J'ai une idée.

******************

Je rentrais dans la cave. J'avais mon plan en tête. Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte sur moi je leurs fit un clin d'œil complice avant de commencer mon show. Quand je fus sure que mon père me voyais, je me précipitais sur la trappe et tapais dessus.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Je vous en supplie !!! Je vous promets que je ne recommencerais plus. Laissez-moi sortir ! Il va me tuer ! » Pleurnichais-je avec de faux sanglots. J'entendis un rire glacial près de mon épaule ?

- Personne ne te sauvera cette fois, Bella. Tu es ici, avec moi et il y a vraiment peu de chance que tu en sortes. Tu vois, tout le monde t'abandonne peu à peu. Tu vas finir seule. Comme c'est triste... Heureusement que je suis là !

Il s'avança vers moi et me caressa la joue. Je voulais vomir. Seulement il fallait que je reste calme. Tous se déroula comme prévu. Il tendit sa main derrière lui prêt à me frapper. Lorsque que son bras entra en contact avec ma peau aussi dure que la pierre, j'entendis un craquement net. Il s'était cassé le bras. Son hurlement me fit presque sauter de joie. En voulant se venger. Il se cassa la jambe. Au bout d'un certain nombre de coups il comprit que j'étais devenue différente. Il se tassa dans un coin de cette sombre cave. Je sortis une fine lame de ma poche. Edward allait désapprouver. Je m'approchais de lui le plus lentement possible. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille :

- Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Pour tous ce que tu as faits aux autres. Pour la jeunesse que tu m'as volée, c'est pour tout cela que je vais en finir avec toi.

Il ne souriait plus du tout. Il pleurait à présent.

- Fini vite. Je rejoins Dieu au paradis.

- Cela m'étonnerais qu'il t'y accepte, monstre.

Je pressais la lame contre sa carotide en lui disant « Vengeance ». Je m'éloignais rapidement en le laissant se vider de son sang.

Je sortis de la cave un sentiment satisfait. Edward me prit dans ses bras. J'en avais enfin fini de mon passé. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi, et j'allais la croquer à pleins crocs.

* * *

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Bon d'accord, celui-ci aussi est court mais bon je voulais couper ici. **Maintenant je ne sais pas trop si c'est le dernier chapitre, si je continu ou pas. En tout cas, j'ai pas trop d'idées pour la suite alors si vous vous en avez n'hésitez pas, il y a un bouton en bas, exprès pour ça ! **Ou vous pouvez même laissez un commentaire par rapport à ce chapitre... Enfin voilà, je vous laisse !

Poutous, Eternellement moi.


End file.
